


The Hunt

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: College, Friendship/Love, Longing, M/M, Pre-Series, Seduction, Spy training, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryce knows that he could seduce Chuck if he wanted to. Set in college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt

By spy standards, Chuck would make an easy mark: innocent, naïve, eager to please. Always assuming the best about people.

On the other hand, Chuck was highly intelligent. Not to mention that he was relentlessly honest; people motivated by greed or corruption were easier to manipulate. 

Of course, Bryce really shouldn't be thinking about his best friend in terms of whether he would make a good mark. But Bryce was undergoing seduction training, and his instructor had advised him to work on his skills by imagining that he was seducing the person he most wanted.

So Bryce did. He imagined what it would be like to treat Chuck as a mark, and he aced the class. 

Even when he got back to campus, Bryce kept thinking about it. Truthfully, Bryce didn't think it would be that hard. Chuck already cared about him. He was attracted to Bryce too, if the blushes and eye avoidance when Bryce got out of the shower wearing a towel were anything to go by. Bryce imagined what it would be like to let a slow seduction unfold -- little things here and there, a hand on the shoulder lingering a little too long, a slight alteration in the kind of smile he gave Chuck, a slow build of sexual tension until Chuck couldn't take it any more, until Chuck thought that it was his idea all along. Or maybe Bryce talking with Chuck about sex the way friends do, but then slowly shifting into a more intimate conversation; when Chuck got all flustered, Bryce would just pretend to be flustered too, and then Chuck would go out of his way to reassure Bryce that everything was fine. Bryce could pretend to be drunk and kiss him and then act mortified the morning after; Chuck would feel obligated, to protect Bryce's feelings, to admit it if he liked it, even a little. Maybe Bryce could finally answer one of those questions Chuck asked about his past, maybe open up instead of changing the subject (maybe make up a story too), and then act so very grateful for Chuck's lack of judgment. Pretty much anything where Chuck felt like Bryce needed someone to take care of him would probably get Chuck naked, if Bryce really wanted to get there that way. And when Chuck was feeling sad about his parents, about anything, well... that would be like taking candy from a baby.

Bryce probably thought about it a little more than he should. 

He had a clear shot the night he and Jill had (yet another) argument, when Chuck came home unsure if they were going to break up or not. Chuck cried on his shoulder, and Bryce stroked his back, enfolding Chuck in his arms. 

When Chuck's sobs were spent, he lay there with Bryce on the couch for a long time.

"Sorry," Chuck said finally, a little embarrassed as he sat up.

"Don't be," Bryce said, smiling, his hand on Chuck's knee. 

Chuck looked at him then, smiling, like he adored Bryce, like no one could ever be as pure and as perfect as Bryce. He leaned forward, moving his lips to Bryce's.

Bryce turned his head, and Chuck's lips ended up on his cheek.

"Sorry!" Chuck said quickly, "I thought - I just -- I'm so sorry. I thought you...." Chuck was practically wincing, and Bryce could see that it was more than embarrassment. Chuck was hurt.

 _Bryce had just hurt Chuck_.

"I wish I could," Bryce said quickly.

Chuck nodded, swallowed. "Of course, I didn't mean, I mean of course you don't --"

"What I mean is... tomorrow you're going to talk to Jill and you'll work it out with her. You guys always do. And I don't want you to ... have regrets. That's the reason, Chuck." Bryce paused, willing himself to stop talking, but somehow, he added, "That's the only reason."

Bryce was still, then, waiting. Chuck knew what was on the table now. He could take it or leave it.

Chuck smiled at him, eyes still moist. "You are a really, really good friend Bryce," he said, voice full of gratitude, as he leaned his head on Bryce's shoulder, whatever hints of desire Chuck might have had retreating once more. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"...Yeah, Chuck. Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt on comment-fic on lj: Chuck, Bryce/any, like taking candy from a baby


End file.
